


For Cordelia, Forever Ago

by mikeyislame



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, Cordelia Foxx - Freeform, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Misty Day - Freeform, american horror story - Freeform, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyislame/pseuds/mikeyislame
Summary: Before the Seven Wonders, Misty had written a note to Cordelia sending her farewells. Cordelia finds it years later while cleaning her room to make space for a new student.





	For Cordelia, Forever Ago

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, long time no see. I was in a rush so I didn’t quite proofread, but this is really simple. I might rewrite it. Happy reading :)

pale slender fingers pick up a big heavy cardboard box labeled “clothes and records”. there were no more rooms and cordelia couldn’t afford to buy another house for a few girls. so, like any reasonable yet heartbroken woman would, she started cleaning out the bedroom that still smelled like irises and earthy soil. she put the box in her room, in her walk in closet right in the corner like it had been in the unruly blonde’s own. she went back to the memory-drenched room and opened the nightstand drawer. inside, an old page from what she assumed to be Everything is Illuminated, by Jonathan Safran Foer. Highlighted, a blue line read  “ _The more you love someone,_  he came to think,  _the harder it is to tell them.”_ she flipped the paper over to find the next page painted white, red pen messily written in many lines of, well, shitty cursive. 

 

_miss cordelia_

_i know that tomorrow i may not live to see the next supreme, but i want you to know i think you’re the most fit for the job. you have excellent leadership skills and you’re the most selfless woman i know. and if i live, then really, there’s no point to this letter. but say i don’t, i just need to tell you how i feel. i don’t want to be the supreme, but i’m scared to die. if i am to meet my end, know i admired you. i admire your calmness. your manners. your eyes. your ability to make anyone feel welcome. your hands. you get the point._

 

brown hues remembered piercing blue, imagining pink chapped lips speaking in a hushed, almost secretive tone. a single salty tear wet the paper as she read on.

 

_feel free to give away my room, my records, and shawls, i know there’s no use for them if i’m away. just do not give away my presence. i will still be there with you even after death._

_i will miss the greenhouse. i will miss stevie. i will miss the girls. bagels. but i will miss you the most. it has only been about two or three months but let it be known that i have grown quite fond of you._

 

several more tears fell, prickling her coffee covered orbs as they form, then all at once raining down. full lips mouthed three words she couldn’t dare speak aloud, she knew it was of no use to do. “I miss you."

 

_cordelia goode, i will miss you._

_best wishes, you deserve it._

_misty day_

 

Her warm hands put the paper on the nightstand and resumed moving her curly-headed friend’s spirit out of the cold room. 


End file.
